Wherever You Will Go
by tori31
Summary: Haru can't see Rin. Can't tell her how much he loves her. What is he thinking, and how does it relate to 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling?


Wherever You Will Go

**Disclaimer: **I did not write the lyrics to this song they belong to the band 'The Calling' I also do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to the makers of Fruits Basket.

**AN: **Hey, I really love this song and I heard it a while ago and it seemed to fit Haru and Rin so well that I decided it would make a really good song fic. Tell me what you think.



Haru sat in the cold hospital chair outside Rin's room. He was so scared of what had happened to her that all he wanted to do was hold her tight and tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn't, because she refused to see him. He felt so guilty. It was all his fault and all he could see when he closed his eyes was that terrifying image of Akito pushing her out of that window. It hurt him so much; that Akito could do something like that to the person he loved with all his heart. It scared him and made him nervous.

Rising from the chair he stumbled over to the nurse's station and asked the question he had asked only 10 minutes before, "Can I see her now?"

The answer was the same, it was always the same, and it was spoken with such sympathy that he couldn't bear to hear it again.

"I don't think that's best."

His mind drifted back to when he had told Akito of his feelings, when he had finally admitted the truth. Akito's face turn distorted as soon as the words came out of his mouth. And when he got hold of Rin and shoved her out of that window Haru desperately wanted to twist that scrawny neck of his, but all he could do was stand frozen to the spot while the others ran downstairs towards her bruised body. He couldn't move due to shock. Haru couldn't believe that even Akito could be so cruel.

He paced the floor outside her room as his mind wonder back to her once more.

_So lately I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own._

The thoughts chorused through his brain, Haru was unable to stop them.

_  
If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go._

_  
_He pictured her lying helpless on that bed only 10 feet away from him bruised, broken and blooded. He felt so helpless out here and he didn't understand why she wouldn't let him see her.

_  
And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you._

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.  


The tears fell down his cheeks as he felt the pain in his heart burn. He loved her with all his heart and only wished he could tell her one more time.

_  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love._

He held his head in his hands, the agony of his loss too much. He had lost her forever and she would never forgive him. He would live the rest of his life always wondering what would have happened if he had not told Akito of his feelings, if he had not been so stupid. He cried and cried and only stopped when he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. He raised his head to show his tears and was met by a smiling face. The nurse looked into his eyes and sighed. "You can see her now." A smile spread across Hatsuharu's face as he stood up and gazed at the nurse. "Are you sure?" He asked cautiously.

"She says so."

Hearing her words Haru opened the door to reveal a smiling Rin. __

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time.

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.

If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make your mine, I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go.

"How are you?" Haru asked as he perched on the edge of Rin's bed.

"Better now." She mumbled her voice still weak from the fall.

"I'm glad. And I also want to tell you something." He finished bowing his head.

"What?"

"I love you."

Rin smiled mischievously; "I've always known that. And you know what else I know?"

"What?" Inquired Haru raising his head to meet her beautiful eyes.

" That I love you too."

He had waited forever to hear those words. He smiled at her once more as he gently pulled her into a passionate, yet soft kiss. They broke apart only to come up for air. Their eyes met and they knew that no matter what anyone, even Akito did, they would never be apart again.

Neither of them had noticed the smiling face of the nurse behind them. Tears glistened in her eyes and she held a handkerchief in her right hand. As they kissed once more she smiled knowingly. "It was always meant to be." Were her final words.



**AN: **Hope you all like it, as this is my first song fic. I really enjoy writing them and another one about Hatori and Kana should be on it's way soon.


End file.
